The Art Of Moving On
by NotSoGreatGamerGirl
Summary: She was a teacher, with a past she wished to forget. He was a single dad, there to help her pick up the pieces. Modern AU


Robin scanned the room of first graders, consisting of twelve children. She asked, "Are any of your parents coming tonight?" Practically all the kids raised their hands, with the exception of one blue haired girl. "Okay, you guys can go get your stuff." Eleven children shot up running towards their cubbies.

"Ms. Tackett?" the blunette asked meekly, playing with her hands.

Robin made her way around the desks, crouching to look her in the eyes. "Yes Lucina?"

"Is it okay if only my daddy comes tonight? Because you said parents, and I didn't know if it was okay."

She giggled softly answering, "It's fine Lucina. Now go get your backpack, okay? I wouldn't want you to miss the bus." Lucina nodded, before scrambling to get her stuff along with the other kids.

One by one, each child left, leaving Robin to sit at her desk in silence. Rummaging through her bag, she whipped out her cell phone quickly dialing the number she knew by heart.

A person on the other end picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Morgan, it's me. Are you home yet?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Yeah, I just got home," Morgan replied. "Can I skip soccer today? I got a bunch of homework."

"Sorry sweetie, I already told Anna to pick you up."

"I can't wait until I'm eighteen," he grumbled through the line. "Then I won't need a stupid babysitter driving me around everywhere."

A soft knock was heard at the door. "Gotta go, love you," she said quickly, before hanging up. Putting her phone on her desk Robin called out, "Come in."

A woman with bright green hair strolled into the room. "Robin?"

"Nice to see you Ms. Tiki. Is there anything you needed?"

"Does the principal really need an excuse to talk to a teacher?" Tiki questioned. "You're so young, and it's a breath of fresh air."

"Age is just a number, Ms. Tiki. Besides, you look like you're twenty," Robin chuckled.

"It's a shame I'm double that," Tiki grumbled, pulling up a chair. "And you don't have to call me Ms. Tiki. Tiki will do just fine." She stared at Robin's face and asked, "How old are you, thirty?

"I'm thirty-two," she responded. Her phone began to ring, and her face dropped as soon as she saw the Caller ID. Pressing ignore, she faced Tiki again. "It's nice to hear I look younger, though." The two chatted aimlessly for a while, until the parents began to arrive.

* * *

><p>Robin scanned her classroom, but this time it was filled with parents. She started her speech, "Hello everyone, my name is Robin Tackett. I teach your kids both English and Math. Right now we're taking solid steps towards fluent reading in English. As for math, your child is starting to solve simple adding and subtraction problems. If you have any personal questions, feel free to ask. Also, you'll find some of your son or daughter's work hung up on the wall, if you'd like to check that out."<p>

Everyone got out of their seat, walking around the room. A pair of parents approached her, a woman with pink hair and a man with grayish blue hair. "I-It's nice to meet you," the woman stuttered shyly. "I'm Olivia, and this is my husband Virion. We're Inigo's parents."

"Inigo's told me about you two, but it's nice meet you in person," she started with a smile.

"We were wondering if he was making any friends," Virion began. "He's dreadfully shy."

Robin nodded in understanding. "He doesn't really interact with anyone besides a kid named Gerome, and vice versa." The couple thanked her, and began to look for their son's work around the class.

Parents came and went, including one gothic couple. "You," a woman with jet-black hair started. "Your aura is… dark." The woman giggled, sending a shiver down her spine. "It's oddly endearing."

An albino man joined in, "Nya ha, sorry about Tharja. I'm Henry, Noire's dad."

"Noire is… different in her own way. Sometimes she's shy, and other times she's very forward."

"Sounds like our Noire, doesn't it Thar? Nya ha!"

"Don't call me Thar," Tharja hissed, smiling when she looked at Robin. "I hope we meet again, Robin." The couple made their way to the exit, leaving Robin to stand alone.

This time, a single man with blue hair came up to her. "Ms. Tackett, Lucina has told me a lot about you." He smiled warmly, making her smile in return, despite her previous encounter.

"Then I guess you must be her father."

"I'm Chrom," he introduced himself. "I was wondering if you could tell me how Lucina's doing in class."

"Well, in English she's doing perfectly fine, but-," she started, before being cut off by a ringing cell phone.

"Sorry," Chrom said, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Picking up, he asked, "Emm?" Robin could hear a muffled voice at the other end. "She's sick? Okay I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He looked up at Robin and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we can finish this conversation over drinks?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the most appropriate thing for a married man and a teacher to do?"

Chrom laughed, and she felt her cheeks suffuse with heat. "I'm not married, that was my older sister."

"O-Oh," she stuttered, feeling embarrassed. "Well, I guess that would be okay since I'm not married either."

He grinned handing her the phone. "You can put in your number if you'd like." She took the phone, typing in her number. Handing it back, he said, "I'll call you and we can set up a date. Bye!"

Soon all the parents left and Robin headed to her car. On the road, she muttered to herself, "I haven't been on a date since Morgan was born." Robin mused, "Chrom is fairly handsome, though." She got home, where Anna and Morgan sat on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mom," he greeted lazily, eating popcorn out of a bowl.

Anna got up, making her way to Robin. "Hey Ms. T."

"Thank you so much for dropping and picking him up," Robin told her, pulling out money from her wallet. "I really appreciate it."

"No problemo," Anna responded, gladly accepting the cash. "You have no idea how much I need this money." She made her way to the front door, saying her goodbyes.

Robin sat on the couch with her son. "So how was school today?"

He ignored her question, instead telling her, "Dad called me today."

She bit her lip and confessed, "He tried to call me too. I didn't pick up because I was at work."

"Do I have to go to his house this week?" He grumbled, "He's so weird and boring."

"I'm sorry, but you sort of have to. I wish you could stay with me, buddy." She kissed his forehead, making him groan.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"C'mon kiddo, don't pout. Your mom got a guy's number today."

Morgan looked at her, a frown on his face. "Is he going to be good to you Mom?" he asked softly.

Robin gave him a half smile. "I hope so, I really do." She glanced at the clock, looking at the time. "Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. <strong>

**Hey guys! I guess you could call this fic a teacher AU minus the student-teacher relationship. **

**Here's a question for you guys who are reading! How old do you think Morgan is, and who do you think his dad is? I would love to hear what you guys think.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**


End file.
